Hunk of Metal
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: When Beca is late for dinner, Aubrey begins to worry. But once she finds out why, she can't say she's teribbly upset about a certain result of Beca's delay.


Aubrey Mitchell waited patiently as the hands of the clock slowly crept towards 6:00. Beca had texted her twenty minutes prior, saying she was on her way home from the studio. Chloe was coming over for dinner tonight, as the friends had made it a weekly requirement to get together at least once.

As the clock crept towards 6:20, Chloe was scheduled to arrive any minute and Beca still wasn't home yet. Aubrey began to get nervous. Beca's studio was no further than thirty minutes from their apartment in rush hour traffic.

Aubrey began to anxiously tidy up the apartment. She picked up Beca's shirt from where it landed on the back of the couch, in the women's lust induced haste the night before. She couldn't help but press it to her nose to admire the scent that was uniquely Beca. The heady scent was an aphrodisiac to the blonde.

Aubrey qucikly shook those thoughts away as she heard the door. She was mildly disappointed to see it was Chloe and not her wife. "Hey guys, I brought wine. Lets eat, I'm starving." After shedding her coat, the redhead began to make her way to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Aubrey.

"Beca isn't home yet, Chlo. I'm getting kind of nervous. She said she was on her way twenty minutes ago."

"I'm sure she just got stuck in traffic, Bree. The roads are crazy right now with all the ice. There was a wreck on the highway. I had to take a detour," Chloe said in an attempt to assauge the blonde's worries. Although, she knew the only thing that truly could calm her best friend now would be her wife walking through the front door.

"Yeah, okay. You're right," Aubreay said, trying and failing to push her anxiety to the back of her mind for the moment.

At 6:28, the phone rang. Aubrey rushed to answer, hoping it would be her currently missing wife. As soon as she anwered, her stomach plummeted. A crisp male voice was on the other end.

"May I speak to Aubrey Mitchell, please?"

"Speaking," the blonde nervously croaked.

"Well, Mrs. Mitchell, my name is Jeffrey Gable. I work at Stanridge Hospital. Your wife was involved in a car accident earlier tonight."

Aubrey felt sick. Chloe noticed her pale face and stepped forward to rest a gentle hand on her back. She was slightly afraid to find out who she was talking to.

"Beca is fine. She only sustained a few cuts on her face and arm, which have been cleaned and stitched, and a minor concussion. Hospital policy requires that someone picks her up."

Aubrey released the breath she had been holding since picking up the phone. "Um, yeah, okay. I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great. You might want to hurry. Your wife is refusing to stay here much longer and threatening to call a cab."

"Of course she is." Aubrey sighed exasperatedly. "Tell her I'm on my way and to stay where she is."

"Alright, she has already signed the discharge papers, so she is free to leave whenever you get here."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course. Have a nice evening, Mrs. Mitchell."

"You too, Mr. Gable," Aubrey responded before hanging up the phone. "Come on Chlo, we are going to the hospital."

Chloe looked at the still slightly shaken blonde. "What? Why? What's wrong, Aubrey?"

"Beca was in a car wreck. She's fine but we have to go pick her up." Aubrey spoke quickly, rushing to get to her wife. Chloe had to stop the blonde from walking outside in a tank-top in twenty degree weather.

"Whoa Bree, Beca isn't going anywhere. Go get a coat and we will go." Chloe told her, while turning her towards the couple's bedroom.

"Yeah right. Chloe, we both know that Beca is very likely to walk out of that hospital on her own in pure defiance." Aubrey said, even as she walked towards the bedroom to do as told.

Chloe snorted in amusement as she made her way towards the kitchen to make sure the stove was off before they made their way to the blonde's car.

As they made their way into the emergency department's waiting room, Aubrey saw Beca sitting back in a chair with her arms folded across her chest and head tilted back against the wall behind her.

"Hey, baby" Aubrey spoke softly as she approached her, being careful as she tried not to startle her dozing wife. Beca's eyes popped open and she gave her a tired smile.

"Hey." Beca spoke just as softly. Aubrey had a sneaking suspicion it was because she had a headache. The brunette had bandages on her forehead and cheek and her left hand was wrapped in a bandage.

"How do you feel?" AUbrey asked gently.

"Like I got hit by a truck. Oh, wait... I did." Beca gave a little smirk.

"That's not funny. You could have been seriously hurt." Aubrey cried.

"Hey, I'm sorry just trying to lighten the mood. I'm okay, sweetie. I promise." Beca pulled Aubrey into her arms and held her for a moment.

Aubrey pulled back and lightly kissed Beca on the lips. "I know. Let's go home. Chloe is in the car. We can all eat and go to bed."

Beca immediately responded. "Oh shit, I totally forgot about dinner. I'm sorry, babe."

"Beca, you were in the emergency room. You couldn't exactly help it." Aubrey told her.

"I know but I'm still sorry."

"Well you shouldn't be." Aubrey smiled reassuringly at her as they walked out to the car.

"So was anybody seriously injured?" Chloe asked as they cleaned up after eating that night.

"No, I think I got the brunt of it."

"Well, good thing it was only superficial injuries then." Chloe responded.

Beca's face fell into, what Aubrey considered, an adorable pout. "No, it hurt my heart too."

"What do you mean, honey?" Aubrey asked.

"My car is totalled. My beautiful, beautiful car." Beca cried dramatically, throwing herself into the couch cushions and fake sobbing.

Aubrey huffed, "Good. Maybe now you'll pay more attention to me on your days off, instead of washing and waxing a stupid hunk of metal all day long."

Beca looked offended. "That 'hunk of metal' you're referring to, is the 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302. It's a classic American muscle car."

"Yeah, I don't care. There's only two pieces of metal I truly care about : the one on my finger, and the one on your finger. And neither one of those cause you to spend time away from me, so..."

Beca smiled at her wife. "Chlo, lock up before you go to bed, I have to show my wife one of the many resons why that 'piece of metal' is on her finger." She called behind her as she dragged Aubrey behind her in the direction of their bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to sleep. You had a long day and need to rest."

"But Aubrey..."

Chloe chuckled to herself as she heard the brunette's whine.


End file.
